To determine the efficacy of intravenous pulse cyclophosphamide in the treatment of active scleroderma lung disease. Patients with alveolitis documented by bronchoalveolar lavage will be randomly assigned to receive cyclophosphamide or placebo and pulmonary function will be studied after six months.